


When Life Gets You Down -

by xApollo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xApollo/pseuds/xApollo
Summary: What you really need is cuddles from your gorgeous boyfriend. Obviously.This was a 'a first argument' prompt! I think it ended up being kind of cute, though, because I can't imagine Zen staying mad for very long, especially not when he gets worried instead. Disclaimer: I wrote this when very tired (writing helps me relax rip) so the grammar may be questionable at points.





	

You’d been having a  _terrible_ day. It had been a long day at college, you’d gotten a bad grade on an exam you’d studied very hard for, and you were extremely exhausted due to lack of sleep. On top of that, it’d been ages since you’d gotten to relax properly. There was always something taking up your time, whether it was the RFA, school, your boyfriend.. Actually, that was the only good part of this day: you’d get to see your boyfriend again. He’d been gone for a while to shoot a movie and you’d missed him terribly.

  
Not that anyone knew of your relationship, except your close friends. His contract still said he had to keep it on the down-low. Damn it.

You let out a sigh as you looked in the mirror, trying to decide on your outfit for the evening. Obviously, his return had to be celebrated with a fancy dinner – at his place, because you couldn’t be seen in public together – and you were determined to look pretty. Your face seemed to object to this determination, though, the bags under your eyes making you look exhausted and your mouth almost refusing to smile at this point. Hmpf.

Were you going to bother with the foundation to cover it up? You _did_ want to look pretty. But Zen would think you’re pretty regardless of whether or not you put the effort in. You hadn’t seen him in a month, though. Fine, foundation it was.

It took you about an hour to get ready, which was perfect. You were supposed to be at Zen’s place at 7pm, and if you left right now you were going to make it just in time.

Except you didn’t take into account the fact that your tram wasn’t leaving due to an accident, so now you had to take a way too crowded bus, and you were dressed way too appealing for this. Somehow, you managed to press yourself in the corner, texting your boyfriend.

_Sorry, going to be a bit late. Tram isn’t going, so I’m in the bus now._

The response was almost immediate, sweet, making you smile for the first time today.

_That’s okay, babe. I can’t wait to see you x_

You’d gotten incredibly lucky with Zen. You’d never been especially confident, or sociable, but somehow he’d fallen for you anyway. Even without knowing what you looked like he’d thought you were pretty, and after meeting you it appeared he was even more convinced. If it weren’t for the fact that you were a couple, you’d have agreed with anyone that Zen was way out of your league: famous, drop-dead gorgeous, a gentleman – really the only good part of your life right now. So you silently prayed for the bus to hurry up, so you could finally see him in again in the flesh.

Finally you arrived, at about 7.30pm, ringing the doorbell and forcing a smile on your face. As soon as the door opened, the smile became genuine, and Zen immediately pulled you in for a kiss.

“God I’ve missed you,” he admitted as he held you in his arms, then let you go to smile at you. “You look gorgeous. Even better than usual, if that’s possible,” he added with a wink.

You giggled, still somewhat uncomfortable when praised like that. But his kiss, his embrace, it finally made you relax, and you could feel your exhaustion taking hold. Hoping he wouldn’t notice, or mind, you entered his apartment to find dinner set on the table already, along with candles for an appropriately romantic scenery.

“Zen..” You started, as he pulled back a chair and you sat down. “Thank you for this.”

“Of course, babe. It’s the least I could do after leaving you alone for so long.” He sat down across from you and took your hand in his. “I hope you like the food.” While not a bad cook, he was still usually one to cook conveniently, so he was unsure whether your idea of a fancy dinner would fit in with his.

“You put effort into making it, of course I like it.”

With that, Zen squeezed your hand softly, looking into your eyes and letting out a soft sigh. It really had been way too long since he’d seen you.

The two of you ate and talked, and as usual, the conversation was focused on Zen rather than on you.

He really _did_ love talking about himself, didn’t he?

And you really _did_ do your best to stay calm, but your bad day and exhaustion didn’t exactly help you control your emotions.

“I’ve been doing fine, by the way, thank you.” Oops, very passive-aggressive.

Zen frowned. “I was going to. But you asked me how the filming was, so I answered that first.”

“You always talk about yourself,” you objected, still trying to fight the urge to start yelling, or crying. But you’re tired, and you’ve really been bothered by this numerous times before. He’s gorgeous, but could do with being a bit humbler about it. And he could definitely do with being a _bit_ less self-centered. Usually you manage to deal with it, usually you don’t mind listening to him rant on about his days, about his looks, but this time you really want to talk about your own problems.

“MC.. I’m sorry,” he grabbed your hand again, frowning as you pulled it back. “How are you?”

“I’m not okay. I’ve been exhausted and haven’t had any time for myself the past month, and I haven’t gotten to see you, and even if I do get to see you it’s always only in your apartment or mine. And.. and you always have so much to talk about regarding yourself, I.. sometimes wonder if you even want to hear about me,” you’re angry, but your voice is soft as you just barely manage to stop yourself from crying. And you’re not even angry at him – you’re angry at yourself for breaking up like this when you finally get to see him again.

“I thought you were okay with keeping us private.”

“Of course I’m not. Not really. Don’t _you_ want to tell the entire world that you love me?”

“You know I do,” Zen said, now getting somewhat defensive. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was quite sure that he hadn’t done anything wrong or different. At least not this evening.

“Then why did you sign the stupid contract?” This was already getting off-topic, the point you started with getting lost. But now that he was getting defensive, you were getting angrier. “And why do you.. always only ask how I am when something’s obviously wrong? Why can’t you just inquire, Zen? I always ask after your days.”

“You’re never exactly open, MC,” Zen objected, his eyebrows furrowing together to something in between a glare and a frown. “I figured if you wanted to share something, you would. When I ask after your life or after things you’ve done, you generally shrug it off.”

You feel tears welling up in your eyes. Of course, he’s right, but that doesn’t mean you have to accept it. Not now that you’re upset. “Maybe that’s because I feel like you don’t care!”

Now being hurt, Zen was actively glaring at you. “I’ve never done anything _but_ care for you!”

“Then you could at least ask after my day when you haven’t seen me in a month!”

“We’ve been talking daily and you seemed to be fine!”

“Well, maybe I was lying so you wouldn’t be worried!”

You’re now crying, and Zen is looking at you, shocked. He never realised, just took you for your word on the phone and in texts. “Are you.. really angry at me, MC?”

“I’m exhausted and I’ve had a really hard time,” you respond, yelling, crying, turning away from him.

Zen pulled you into his arms, holding you close. “I’m sorry.”

You’re still angry, though calming down with his arms around you. “I _do_ really feel like you could be a bit less self-centered every now and then.”

“I know,” he admitted, a small smile on his face. “But no one ever tells me to, so I forget. You should be honest instead of letting things build up.”

“Don’t be so calm when I’m angry,” you mutter, folding your arms over each other and glaring through your tears.

Zen turned you around and put a hand on your cheek, wiping away the tears still flowing down. “But I don’t want to fight.”

You’re not glaring anymore now, just crying, wrapping your arms around him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry you’ve been having a hard time, and I’ll make sure to ask after your day more from now on. Just.. be honest when I ask, okay?”

You nod, feeling a kiss pressed on top of your head.

“I think we should spend the rest of the evening in bed.”

“I’ll fall asleep,” you mutter, your crying slowing down and turning into occasional hiccups.

“Then I’ll watch over you.”

With that Zen carried you over to his bed, putting you down, the two of you cuddling up.

“So how _was_ your day, MC?”

You manage a smile, telling of the long day you’d had and your bad grade, your lack of sleep lately due to stress and your heap of responsibilities and finally your missing him. As you talk, your eyes start closing more often, as you finally really relax and hardly manage to stay awake.

Of course, there were more things to discuss: the private relationship, most importantly. But Zen saw you dozing off, and figured you needed the sleep. He didn’t want to upset you further when you’d already been crying either, so kept his promise, watching over you until late at night, finally falling asleep with his arms around you.


End file.
